This is just a dream
by xxTwilightloverxx13
Summary: What if Edward was in the army now? and he left Bella pergant. what happens after he lives for iraq? All Human. BxE, AxJ and ExR.
1. Chapter 1

I missed him, I missed my Edward. I need him now more then ever. I need to feel his touch smell his scent and see those green eyes of his. I have been a fool to let him go into the army. I can't take the constant worry that he will never see me again. I can't do it. I can't open those wedding presents, that I have gotten not that long ago. I can't believe that he's not here. I need him to tell him something that could change both of our lives. How could I tell my newly wedded husband thats in Iraq that Im pregnant. I just found out yesterday. I could alway write, just like he has sent me over 50 letters in the past month. I don't think I can do it. I would cry when I was writing. Just thinking that at any moment he could be shoot or killed. I wouldn't want him to worry about me, I'm strong enough to wait till he comes home. Lets just pray that he'll come before the baby comes. I can't think of the future, it will be the end of me. I can't let worry take over my life. I need to go out somewhere, anywhere. As I tried to get off the bed. The bed where we got to know each other, the bed where we sat when I found out that my mother and step-father had died, this bed is where he asked me to marry him, and this is the bed where we last talked and kissed like there was no tommorow. This is where I stayed for the past month in his shirt his brown jacket that meant everything to us, his rainbow socks that he stole from me,and his sweat pants that was the one from our high school. I tried to get off the bed and go to the bathroom but I couldn't. With all the memories that just came up I don't think I'll ever get off this bed. After what seemed like five years my doorbell rang. I reluctantly got off the bed and went down the stairs. As I opened the door it was two soldiers with a letter.

"hello. May I ask why you gentlemen are here." I asked timidly

"well are you Mrs. Isabella Marie Mason?" the solider with the short brown hair question me

"yes and I may I ask what are your names?"

"sorry for being rude but my name is Emmett McCarty and this is my friend Jasper Whitlock and to answer your pervious question we are here to deliver news about your husband and your good friend Edward Anthony Mason." emmett told me

When I heard Edward's name in a sentence with news my heart just dropped. I couldn't think about anything but that. I could sense that Emmett and Jasper where looking at me but I couldn't control the sadness that was going over me.

"Mrs. Mason are you ok? I'm sorry if I said something that upsetter you." Jasper said with such sincerity

"I.... I'm.....f..ine.." I sturred I couldn't hold the cry that I was holding since they asked who was I.

please this new isn't bad but its good news please stop crying..." I just tuned him out. I know thats rude but when he said that this news wasn't bad but that it was good. I wonder what the news was?

"If you could please tell me what the news" I really needed to know this right now. I can't take it if they tell me thats it good news and it really is bad news.

"Well we where with Edward when he was last scence..." WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LAST SCENCE!!!!!!!!

"Are you telling me that my husbend is missing? Please tell me that this is just a cruel joke." I was almost to the point of no return. It was like my heart was shot and then stapped. I just simplied leaned on my doorway and cried my eyes out. I then felt a pair of strong arms around me. They must have been either jasper or emmett. Well who ever they where they let me cried on their shirt and carried me to my family room to sit. I must have cried for what seemed like days till I heard someone say..

"I'll go order some food that way she can get something in her and some blankets."

"Do you know where they are?"

I knew that I had to tell them where everything was, but I don't think that I could find my voice. I should at least try. Here I go...

""The blankets are in the closet in the hallway by the doorway." I couldn't belive how my voice sounded. It was so quiet, I could barely hear it.

"What did you say miss?" Emmett asked. Even thought my eyes where closed I could tell that it was him. You can just hear the little smile that was played on his lips. I know that sort of sounds stockerish but I'm very good in details. Ok here I go again..

"The blankets are in the hallway by the doorway." I said a little bit louder.

"OHH ok thanks honey." Jasper said in what seemed like a southern acent

"How are you doing ?" That must have been Emmett

"I'm not going to lie I feel horriable. I feel like someone sent a bullet thought my heart and they keep shooting everytime I see Edward's face." I couldn't hold it anymore I started crying again. Emmett didn't seem like he was mad at me instead he just held me like the big brother that I never had. I felt like crawling into a hole and never coming out of it. It must have been 8 at night when I heard Emmett say "I think we should call someone to stay with her for the night and the rest of the week." I barely herd Jasper "I think we should just stay here till she gets better. I could ask my wife Alice to come and stay with her, or maybe she wants to go to her parent's house." I had to get this done with. I'm not going to cry anymore. I'll just survive not live but I'll survive for my baby.

"Umm.. Emmett and Jasper I think I will be just fine but Jasper I would love to meet your wife. If you guys would like I could call for some take out and Jasper you could call Alice and ask her to come and Emmett if you want you can ask your wife also." I hope that they say yes to what I just said. I really needed the company. Maybe if I kept myself busy my mind would wander to things that may not be said or else I would break down. I know Edward wouldn't want me to be crying anymore, he would want me to be as strong as I can and go out with a couple of friends or something.

"Excuse me Miss. Mason but how did you know that I was married?" Emmett asked

"Please call me Bella and I saw the ring on your finger and I think I read a letter from... Edward telling me about you ad your wife but I really wasn't reading it. I saw that her name was Rosealie and that you and him where the greatest of friends and that jasper was a quiet guy but he was like me in so many ways that it hurt him to think about it."

"And you said that you didn't read it." Emmett said with a chuckle at the end.

"I didn't but it was a long letter and I just read the first part and that he wrote that you guys would help me if I ever needed it." I really hope that they will stay for a while I don't want to be lonley tonight. I wish that my mother was still here, she'll know what to do and would help me through this.

"OHHH that explains why that when we saw Edward before you know... He said that he wanted me or Jazz to help you if anything happened to him." Emmett explained

"I just called Alice and she said that she'll love to come and that she'll bring Rose with her." Jasper told us. Jasper seems like a really good guy. WAIT!!!!! If I'm in Edward's clothes and company is coming over than I have to change into something more casual.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go get something from my room. Please make yourselevs comfy." when I was about to get up from the couch when my clumsyness took over me and I triped over my own feet. I wished that this clumyness would just end.

"Are you ok Bella?" Japer asked

"Ya I trip all the time. I'm fine really." I must hurry up or else Alice and Rose would think that I'm a slop and I didn't need that. I want them and I to be friends since all of mine dithced me when I got married to edward except Angela and Ben but they live all the way in Califorina and I live her in the stupid town of Forks. The place where I went when my mom got re married to Phil. I went to live with my dad Charlie and I love my dad but he isn't the talktive kind of person. I could always go down to La Push to stay with him but then I would have to see the mut JACOB BLACK!! Jacob Black is the rudest person in the world. We where best friends since forever but when he found out about me and Edward he flipped the shit on me. He keep saying that I was his and I was to be with him for the rest of forever. But I loved Jack as family not a boyfriend. Edward was so kind to me when my mother died. He would stay with me at night without my dad knowing but it felt nice. He would climd the tree next to my window and he came in. We never did anything if you where wondering but Edward just held me and let me cry my eyes out and he would always hum River Flows into you, knowing that it always calms me down. I still don't know why my little Eddie would go into the army when he knows that it would hurt me. I guess he knows that I'm strong and that I could take care of myself but I still wish that he was here to hum to me when I needed it the most. This house has a lot of good memories. I just wish that the one person that was the one in all of them was here. Let's see what to wear... I'll put on my black skinny jeans, a purple tank and my black converse. I went slowly walked down the stairs and there I saw the two most betiful women in my life. They must have been Alice and Rose.

"Hi,I'm Bella Mason and you two must be Alice and Rosealie." I said

"Yes we are. I'm Alice and this is Rose. You have a really nice house," Alice said in a voice that sounded like music. Alice was short but not that short and she had black short hair that was spiked up at the ends. Rose on the other hand was tall and had long blond hair that was in curls. She was so pretty.

"So what do you guys want to order for dinner?" I asked

"Whatever flots your boat Bella cause we really don't care." Emmett said with a little bit of laughter at the end.

"Well then we could always call the dinner and they can give us some burgers or something like that." I said

"That sounds perfect and by the way Bella I love your outfit." Alice told me

"Oh god Alice please don't start with your fashion please. I beg you. For my sake. I don't think Bella is up for it. I think she would rather stay with her father for a while." Jasper said

"NOOOO!! Its ok. Alice I would love to go with you where ever you want to go," I said

"YAAY!! I can't wait. We could go to Los Angeles for the week and we go all over the place and then we come back and we could go to the movies and hang out and stuff." Alice said with such a smile that I couldn't say no.

"That sounds amazing Alice. Rose can you come with us please? Like my mother used to say the more the marrier." I said

"I loved to come with you Bella" Rose said

"I say we should leave tommorow and come back next Friday. Then we could go to the movies on Saturday and we could hang out at my house and we could just have a girl night and we can vchat with random people." Alice said with such delight

"I love it" me and Rose said at the same time

"OMG Bella I should totally help you back for your trip and we can make the arangment tonight and Bella could go back to your house Rose and then I'll come to your house with Jasper and the guys could drop us off at the airport." Alice said

"That sounds like a plan." said Rose

"Ok Bella show me the way to your room and I'll help you pack." Alice said

OH SHIT!!! My room is a mess. There are wedding presents that haven't been opened and there was all of Edward's clothes all over the place. I wish that I would have cleaned up.

"UMM... That's not a good idea Alice. I think I can pack by myself."

"Nonsence I can handle it. Its not like your a hobo and have no clothes."

"But Alice My room is a mess."

"It's ok Jasper always leave the room a mess. I am used to it."

"Ok then I guess you can."

"Yeaaaaaa!! Which way is it?"

"Follow me." I wish I didn't have to do this. We where almost in my room when I saw that my door was closed and I clearly remamber leaving it opened. It was probably the wind. As I opened the door I saw the last thing that I could have imagined. There was the man that I thaught that I would never see again. The man of my dreams. There he was Edward, with no cuts or bruises. I couldn't move, I just don't believe that my Eddie was back home.

"Bella, baby aren't going to come here." my angel said in that velvet voice that made my knees buckle.

"Ed..ward…." After that it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That can not be Edward, Emmett and Jasper just said a few hours ago that he was missing. This can not be happening. If it really is Edward then he must have seen what I have done this past month. Which is nothing but eat sleep and read in this room. OH GOD. What am I going to say to him when he says what have you been up to bella. I can't say "oh nothing just staying in this house 24/7". Ok I got to get up now. I have to explain myself to him.

"Bella?? You wanna get up now?" my love asked with such sadness that it made me want to cry.

"Hey Edward. What are you doing here? You where suopposed to be missing. You where supposed to be in Iraq. Why are you here?"

"Bella baby I came to see you. I needed to be with you. I couldn't leave you. Didn't you read my last letter? It said that I was going to come back home, no matter what it takes." Edward said

"Edward. I didn't read your letters." when I saw his face after I said that it it was like… something that I couldn't even explain. It was a mixture of sadness, anger and hurt. "I didn't read them because it would have made me so sad that I would have never came out of a state that is worse then depression. But I did read one. It was the one that was about Jasper and Emmett and their lives. And by the way they are downstairs and I'm pretty sure you already talked to Alice."

"Ohh… Thank god for a second there I thught that you forgot about me and went with that guy from high school Mike." Edward said

"EWWWLLLL….. MIKE you thaught that I would go out with HIMM!! I'm sorry that I didn't read your letter. But I think we should go downstairs that why Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose won't worry."

"ok but I want to do something first." and with that said he kissed me with such passion that I felt like I was on cloud nine. I never wanted this to stop but all to soon I had to breath.

"Thank you, you do not know how much I missed that." Edward said with a grin that would make the saddest person smile.

"I wished we could stay like this forever." that brought me back to the night that edward was going to leave.

**FLASHBACK**

We where laying in bed just finishing having the best sex that we ever had. I just wished that we could stay like this forever. And as if Edward could read my mind he said,"Bella,I don't want to leave tommorow. I want us to stay like this forever. But I will be back before you know it and we can start our lives together."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Bella my love we have to go downstairs now come on or do you want me to carry you like your two years old and embarres you in front of everyone." Edward told me with a sinister smile at end.

"fine I'll go but later you have to answer all the questions that I have for you. Deal?" I asked

"Fine. Lets go."

As we walked down I could hear all the gasps in the room. I already knew what they where about. I saw Emmett Jasper and Rose there was only one word for the look on their face. Surpise.

"Surpise guys," I sad. I know its kinda of cheesey but whatever.

"OH MY GOD JASPER ITS EDDIE KINS" Emmett screamed

"I know that you idiot but how can this be. Edward we thaught you where lost and then we had to come here to tell Bella that you where missing. But you just escaped to see Bella. I get it. I get it." Jasper said with a knowledgeful smile

"Well ya thats pretty much what happened. So I guess that I don't have to explain myself." Edward said

"No you do Edward. You have to tell us why you didn't tell me and Jazz that you where leaving?"

"well I don't know. I just had this feeling inside of me that my Bella needed me now and then I just took off. I took a jeep and got to the airport got a ticket to New York and then went on to a plane to washington then I went on a taxi to get here. It took a while but I got here. Bella I know that there is something wrong. I saw something in our room and I would like for you to explain."

OH GOD!!! I left my prencency test out and edward found it and looked at it. And now he probableys knows that its positive and that I'm going to have his child. FUCK!! What do I say??? I have no idea what Edward is going to think about this. I know that he wanted them but I don't think he wanted them this soon. God this really sucks how can I just tell him that after night before he left that I got pregant. Well might as well lie.

"Honey, I have no idea what you are talking about. I don't recall anything that has changed since you left." hopefully I didn"t sound like that i was completely lieing to my husband and the rest of my company,

"Bella I know you know what I'm talking about. I know that you don't want to talk about it now but please for my sake just tell me now and don't lie to me please." FUCK!! I knew lieing was a bad idea but still I cam't tell him now. It'll give him a heartattck. Might as well get it over with..

"Fine. I didn't go to collage while you where away, but you don't know how I felt when you left. So there you go." another lie. But I can't tell him now its to early. I'll tell him in a week or so,

"OHH. It's ok baby. I can just imagine. So what have you been up to?" what to say…

"Nothing much. Alice. Roseaile and I where going to LA tommorow, but I would rather stay since your home."

"BELLA!! You can't we need to go to LA I have tickets to see New Moon. You can bring Edward and me and Rose will bring Emmett and Jazz. Please say yes!!"

"Well….."

"Of course she going. I'll come too."

"Thanks Edward. Ok Bella time to pack for our trip." Alice said

"you can do it Alice I trust that you can pack for me" I said. And it was the truth

"Really??"

"Ya go on up and pick out anything but no heels on less I need them. Got it?"

"got it. Thank you Bella. Come on Rose. You need to help me."

"OK" Rose said


End file.
